redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden/Archive3
Hmm You could strangle Redeye, have Jules or someone else battle to the death with Zoundzdican, and... Who's the fox? Is he a corsair or is he in Loony pant's army? If he's a corair you could drown him or have one of the slaves get him. If he's in her army you could have Loony pant's kill him for something or he gets killed in battle. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, Another archive for you , missy! Man you talk alot. ::) Jk, jk! Chris Talk! 23:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Archive How do you archive a talk page? I want more space.Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *Snigger* Yep. That's right.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I started reading MTWII. I can't read the entire MTWII at this very second cause it's huge, but just curious. Does Ripeye turn good?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Umm they all are seers? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, when are ya When are you adding More to MTW2??? Yes, I'm impatient. ::). Your really good. xD. I'm going to start writing a fan fic soon, do you think you can edit it?? Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) MTWII Love it! (I love amost all good stories!) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) otter seers. Isn't that old healer lady in Taggarung a seer? or just a healer?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) What does "flipping cad" mean? Thanks, I have a snow day tommrow, so I will be adding alot soon!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) archive i messed up. not your fault, i just did something dumb.Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'll delete or fix the talk link! No, I know mole and otter, but am not that familar with hare. I am on my 12th redwall book. How many have you read?--Tree Climber Talk! 02:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yep but Lonna was the only "good" seer in the whole series. and he's a badger --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) hmm! very nice, though I don't know if I will do colors... I may post a copy of the entire story w/o color and one with color. Anyways, thanks a ton :d if you don't know how to write a GN script, you have me fooled ;) I will start as soon as I have these other two pictures done. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 03:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Fan Fic Since there is that huge time gap from Mattimeo to Pearls of Luta, I decided to place something there. It's about Martin, Mattimeo's son. But In Pearls of Lutra they don't really mention anything big happening, so I figured I could insert a big something happening in Mossflower woods, and Martin and a few from redwall go to help out some of the woodlanders in trouble because of the vermin... Lol. Sounds stupid when I write It out. :/. But yeah, only when You have time or whatever, no sweat, its not even posted yet lol. ::). Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I like OW&C! I just don't comment every single time I read something. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Nice! Read all of your fanfic so far, its really good, keep going!;) [[Image:Firetooth_by_TomTheFox.jpg|thumbFiretooth The Fire Cave]] 20:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Re Fan Fic My bad. sorry. xD. I decided to change the plot/setting, excuse my mistake. Update you later. :) thanks for your patience. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 01:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Er, The title Tirborath was Tirbit and Tallborath combined :D (Sorry I forgot to mention that!) : I forgot that I even did that, thanks :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on A Coneslinger's Revenge. I'm working on a pic of Esmeralda. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Been busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) PS Great job wih Tiborath (yes I knew about it), Martin the Warrior, and Taggrung, I have been reading don't worry MTW 1 I finished Lord Brocktree. Check my user page! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You know the whole list?! Of course I'd like it! I've been looking for that list forever! My friend off line just told me it was Lord Brocktree and then Martin the Warrior, and wouldn't tell me anymore! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *grins shyly* Do you mind re-writing the list? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks sooooooo much! Can you look at this website: http://www.catsofriverclanroleplay.synthasite.com and tell me what you think of it? Tis my warriors role play! I know, it need some work. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I could, but I'm kind of busy. I planned on joining Redwall Wiki in November, but I got delayed. The numbers were listed as all 1.'s , but that doesn't matter to me. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tis no big thing. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) MEGA UPDATE New section added to Fren's Quest, and Fren's Quest: Part II! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 22:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I'm still just 3/4 of the way through MTWII. IT's LONG!Me! 15:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yah hoo! :D:D:DI see where your going with this! Just what I wanted! Pure genius and will do. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) btw make sure to re-read the bit when Rudderslap gives Jonas the sack as I've added a few extra things there now. :[[User:Firetooth|Firetooth The Fire Cave]] 20:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Perfect I drew a picture of Trelland! I can't exactly link to it, but it's called Trelland Madness 004 --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 22:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Okey Doke =D Thanks. And I already read the update on your story. It's comin great. But how did he recognise his parents? Eh? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 02:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Gotcha =D Ok. Well its comin along great. KIC Charie Swordmaid Chat! 02:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) uh, yeah! that too! didn't mean to offend you, if i did. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) well, i just did before you sent the last message. whoops forgot to sign--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) oh! right! yeesh! I've got short term memory! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Pic I got a new pic up, called Stripedog.jpg. Tell me wot ye think of it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) that is of suspense m'dear ;) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) So.Wait Did you kill Tullgrew or Keyla??? Keyla's hurt, and Tullgrews dead, right?? AND since one of them's dead, have the other blinded or whatever. :P Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 13:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I need a good evil name. :/ Any idea?Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 13:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) But.... You wounded Keyla , and you didn't OH>> I forgote, Tullgrew isn't there! How stupid of me! please ingore, I have brain problems. xDChris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Can you please look at Hollyfire's Tale again? I added Chapter Two. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) By the Way... Update on Hollyfire's Tale. Tis sad, though. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm working on it, so hold tight. I liked the name Menkar, so I decided to make him die a noble death. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 15:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Evil Nam Hey, Not Bad.. I'll possibly play around with it a bit. xD Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 15:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) update http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_raiders the return of threeprong, and many new charecters, including a wolf ;) =D --Firetooth The Fire Cave 16:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Nightmoon I have a new fan-fic now, called Nightmoon. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... i think it's either martin or brome... --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) wait what do you mean by "take your pick" ? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 22:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) oh... umm...urran? (don't know if that's the right spelling) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 22:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) what?! Urran's gonna die?! oh well, don't really care :) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 22:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) oh, i thought you ment i got it correct when you said "and 'U' got it" --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 22:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) er havn't started... don't expect the first three pages for a long while... I have two pictures to do (One of which is only half finished) and a ton of homework (Well not as much anymore) Oh,Yeah I know Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) MORE! Love your stories! Please wright more for MTW II- Part IV! P.S. Can you (or anybody else really) help me come up with a title for my next fanfic? See my user talkpage for hints. Thanks! Verminfate 01:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No problem! The longer the better. I often find that it's unsatisfying when a great story is short.DEPRESSING! So you want my critique on it??? Alright, it may take a long time, but on the other hand there wass a lot of awsome material in there! I'll post my critiques part by part!Me! 03:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fanfic, A Swordmaid's Journey! Be warned though, as soon as I finish the prologue there won't be any updates unless (1)I get writer's block with A Coneslinger's Revenge, or (2) I get a ton of ideas for it. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Umm I know I sound like an idiot but what's co-writing? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) before you know it your going to have a third archive m'gal! ah, I will start the GN soon. I have finished the sketches for Soren and Mauran. thanks Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Question! This may annoy you beyond belife... sorry. But if you have a spare moment, can you see if my fan fiction editing looks ok? I think I did something wrong in the indenting/spaces thing. :/ Sorry. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry- heres the link- A Tale of Two QuestsChris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Since we are going to co-write A Swordmaid's Journey I guess I have to tell you, the return of Triss! Any ideas for it? I thought that it could be like Legend of Luke, Triss journeys back to her old home and finds someone still alive and stuff like that. So do you want to write all the odd chaps. ( 1,3,5,7, and so on) or what? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hah, well, you should see my sister (8) really stupid, annoying, complete idiot. but my brother (5) is alot better than her. he likes to scream alot. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re Fan fic Ok, thanks for reading and taking the time to look over it rah rah. xD. I have trouble w/capitals, so thankx. xD. Hope you enjoy it. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah she could find her mum, Peace Island could get attacked, the Redwallers do something, all good ideas but how are we going to connect 'em? Cause she finds her mum then we need to get her to Peace Island somehow. What if(this is for the first idea) her mom does not recognize her? And before either of us writes a chaper we should let each other know what's going on in it and get the other person's approval and stuff like that. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean,I want to but is working on four stories to much for you? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) To SM: Update on Hollyfire's Tale, Chapter Five. I've finished MTW, and am on MF. I bought HR today, and I'm currently thinking of a god update on Nightmoon. *pant, pant* :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Critique on MTWII:Prologue! (Again, long story=long time to critique) “Eight seasons had passed since Martin the Warrior had left, never to return.” Eight seasons had passed since Martin the Warrior left, never to return.” (had used more than once in the same sentence is repetitive) “….sharpening the sword of Queen Amballa which had once belonged to Martin the Warrior.” sharpening the sword of Queen Amballa, which had once belonged to Martin the Warrior. (the comma after Amballa. just a technical edit!) “Keyla looked towards the quiet woods around Noonvale. He stood up suddenly, sheathed his dagger, and raced down to Brome's cabin. A light bobbed eeriely in the woods.” (It makes more sense to mention the light bobbing in the woods before him standing up suddenly. There’s many ways to do this, choose which ever way you think would work best!) “Keyla and Brome quietly slipped into the wood by the light.” Keyla and Brome quietly slipped into the wood, working their way to the source of the light. “It was a massive army.” A massive army stood before them. “Ferrets, foxes, weasels, stoats, rats, and monitor lizards- led by a pine marten.” Ferrets, foxes, weasels, stoats, rats, and monitor lizards- led by a single pine marten. (adds more feeling to the incredible power of Zounzdican) “Unlike most females, she scorned dresses, preferring instead the tunic and rough armor of a warlord.” (Brilliant!) “Her sword was barbaric- it was longer and wider than the average sword, and had barbs running up and down the blade. The worst set was a 3-inch pair of spikes where the tip would have been, comepletely parralel to the blade.” In her paw rested a barbaric sword- longer and wider than the average sword, it boasted barbs running up and down the blade, a pair of which stood at the tip of the sword, larger and even more fierce than the rest. (pacing) “ ‘That was my father's lead you lost under. We lost one of our ships because that fool underestimated Luke The Warrior.’ ” "That was my father's lead we were defeated under. The Goreleech was lost because that fool underestimated Luke The Warrior!" (BTW, you might have read my critique on A Coneslingers Revenge, right? well that Danger Zones thing doesn’t apply to speech) “Keyla would have sworn that several rock…” Keyla would have sworn that several rocks (just a technical edit!) Hope it was helpfulMe! 21:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC)(more on the way!) I hope you realize that one of the pictures on your sig aren't working.Me! 23:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ok heres a summery of the prologue(I won't post it till you agree with it after all it's your story as much it's mine). Triss's mom arrives at Peace Island and is greeted by Welfo and Urtica. Then they take her to the whateveritis(I don't remember where that feast was in Triss) and she tells her tale. Meanwhile some vermin from Sampetra (let's say trees sarted growing there and they built ships) get closer and closer to the island. Then it's your turn to write a chapter. Do you think we should change the above? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok, I just got one picture left! (I finished Maurans pic and its on here if you want to see it) But unfortunately, this one will take a while... its a BIG picture... took up the equivalent of four pieces of paper Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks ;) I have the other Zara... er... picture up. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) If its what you want to do ;) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) g'night mate Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) oh. i love my brother too, but i HATE my sister! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) chapter 1 & 2 "Your constant companion, whether you lauh or moan.." laugh is mispelled. "Rose!" Brome cried. Suddenly the worried face of his father appeared in front of his eyes. (Suddenly isn't necarasarily a bad word, however it is used rather commonly so try to find subdtitute words for suddenly every now and then. Abruptly might be a good one.) "Well, obviously, stay clear of little folk", what ever those are," said Rowan. "What were the last two lines?" (try who ever rather than what ever) "'This is a sign of your rank.' She pinned it on his left shoulder." (add roughly in front of pinned.) (This was a really easy one. It was practically perfect!) Me! 14:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 3 FAIL Updates Chapter 6 on Hollyfire's Tale, and I added things to Nightmoon. I believe I can add the fan-fic I have on my talk page now! Fires of the Sea, I think it is. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New Story Hey, finally had some time to log on and upload a new story, I think its going to be one of my best yet: Zaira's Apologue Good job with Taggerung Quest, I have been keeping up and I can see that Deyna has learned to read and write (although his spelling is atrocious.) I find it funny of how he leaves Old Hoarg's books in a mess and pilfers food from Boorab's kitchen (I hope Broggle and Fwirl makes a appearance in this tale, they are some of my favorite characters in Taggerung xD. Rillflag seems to be also making some headway about his past too, getting these signs of a past life, just like Deyna did. Its like the phrase, like father, like son. Keep writing more, I want to see if Deyna can succeed in his quest for a cure for the Grey Death Also a good job with Tirborath, your description of Seilith is very vivid and the battle between the Redwallers and the group of vermin was great as well. Although I do have a few questions though, what herb exactly are Rivris and co. looking for, how can the Redwallers kill so easily before going into battle shock, I don't think that they were brought up to kill vermin so easily, though it was funny that Tallborath was stunned by the beauty of Alba, even in the midst of battle. Overall good story additions, I hope you write more soon Martin the Warrior, Return to Noonvale has got to be one of those stories with the most plot twists, you killed off Jeod and you might kill Keyla, how could you xP. Meanie lol. But at least Redeye is dead, good riddance. It is also heartening to see that the Long Patrol hares are finally trusting Ashleg the good vermin (or is he? I sense another plot twist). Good little mention of Gonff before Chapter Thirty Three (you made a typo in numbering the chapters), I wonder what has he been up too to be muddied up like that... Keep adding to your stories, I am literally eating every byte of your stories, no pun intended. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:02, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Update on my user page and Fires of the Sea. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ? I didn't write fail... though I did almost finish writing out chapter 3 reveiw! I'll post it soon!Me! 23:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) song hey, on your user page it says that one of your favorite songs is Slow Fade. Do you mean the Slow Fade from Casting Crowns???? Me! 03:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) yup! Really just about any kind of Christian music I love! Speaking of Casting Crowns, About a year ago on the day my cat got ran over[ :( ] We went to a Casting Crowns concert in Bakersfeild, but the best part is that my dad ordered the tickets like 3 or 4 months earlier, so we got front row and center seats!!!!! :) Me! 03:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Right. It's goodgoodgoodgood etc. etc.Mauran Axestripe It's Abbess Isalia's 5th Season Jubilee. Yay!, 03:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I know that your not online right now, but I couldn't help but to notice that Gilligan's Island is one of your favorite TV shows, and well, in a canyon not far off from where I live just off the side of the highway is this- Me! 03:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) (Christian rock rocks!) :) I will pleasereda then! Me! 03:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Update This time on my user page. Two Family Trees. They take ages to do! I advise you not to make one unless you have heaps and heaps of time.Mauran Axestripe It's Abbess Isalia's 5th Season Jubilee. Yay!, 04:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) yeah i've read it it's great --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *giggles* Of course we should! Updating in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 04:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 3-Part 1 "Noonvale was preparing for battle. Keyla, Brome, and the other questers had all agreed not to leave until a wall had been erected around Noonvale." Nonvale was preparing for battle, and as such Keyla, Brome, and the other questers...... (creative weapon choice for the Noonvalers!) "The rest of the populace was building the wall; a third was felling trees, a third was rolling them down to where they needed to be and standing them up in previously dug holes about four feet deep." The rest of the populace worked on building the wall; a third of the wall team cut down trees, a third rolled them down to the future location of the wall to be placed in previously dug holes about four feet deep. "Once they were in the hole, the last third was weaving the branches..." Once the trees had been placed in their appropriate holes, the last third weaved in the branches... "... and weaving in brambles, nettles and bells to dissuade and warn of any climbers."(Try changing weaving to entwining. At this point weaving is repetative with weaving the bracnhes together) "As soon as the wall was done, Grumm, Buckler, and the other moles would dig tunnels under th wall, coming out at bushes to conceal them so they could still get supplies like wood for sheilds- which would be begun when the wall was done." (The, is mispelled after tunnel. try changing at bushes to amongst bushes and change be begun to begin.) (I ran out of time, I'll post the rest of this today. BTW, you mind if I just directly do all of the technical edits?) yeah my Geometry teacher is pretty strict about not doing things not math in his class. That's why I did it in geography! Me! 14:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) hey, can you send me the script for the next 3 pages? I like to work ahead :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 17:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Finished the prologue! What are you going to do in Chapter One?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Co write? After ye finish co-writin' wi' Pinedance, shall we co-write a sequel to The Bellmaker?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to put in Syan, so I put him in the Family Tree. Somewhere in the last missing generations, There was Syan, who carried on having a family.(Whoo!) Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The new editing page is a little stuffy. I got edit conflict when no-one else was doing anything, perhaps no-one is even online! Really.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) DAB In the ROC, I'm in the DAB! I'm known as Ashelm and Co. Guess what! Ashelm Brushtail!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Please read! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!!!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Or maybe a story of a Taggerung, not Deyna. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 02:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) How about a Rhulain Taggerung?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 02:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) And if ye agree, can I start it off?BTW, what should it be called?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 02:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) sorry I'm really behind on reveiwing your story! I've had a difficult time getting to the computer........ sorry! Me! 04:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Clockworthy is making a sequel to Bellmaker. How about a Rhulain Taggerung?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 04:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) How about: A Rhulain's something here, I have no idea!It is rubbish, but you would probably be better at title-making.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 04:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good Maybe the cake could be for one of the jubilee feasts or sommat. You know Triss and Kroova could both hate adders.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 15:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Here comes an arguement No-one ever actually said that. It was just that the Juskarath believed that only vermin should be Taggerung. But if you insist(and that means really really insist), then we can do the story of Sawney's dad, Zann. Phwooh, what a name!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 22:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Or, What about a young Fermald the Ancient? But maybe then she was called Fermald the Riddler or summat.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 22:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) You know We don't have to go exactly by the book. We could put Shogg in it but then we'd probably get tons of messages saying="But he's dead!" Ah well.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4 "'I think you'd be acting the way I was too if you were having weird dreams and was seeing and hearing things that bear no explanation.'" "I think you'd be acting the way I was too if you were having weird dreams and kept seeing and hearing things that bear no explanation." (Intense chapter!) Added Part Updated Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) tommrow or over the weekend I will be adding a BIG update, so keep reading!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) just a question about MTWII didn't Skarlath die? Me! 13:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Update New section added to Avenger Tubistia! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 21:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. That's pretty cool! Prard 02:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I can't wait to see what happens in Martin the Warrior and Taggerung Quest, still waiting for that big moment where they all meet each other again xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean, my mom always needs to use the laptop and we both end up fighting over it, half the time, I get my story ideas when I'm about to sleep Aww, that means alot, we are always here if yo need help xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, that really sucks, which is why I use Mozilla Firefox, not only does it have a internal dictionar, but a save data program for the case where Mozilla gets shut down without exiting. All my data gets recovered after I restore mysession, you should try it Yea of course we'll be friends 10 years from now, its just the problem of how to keep in contact for those ten years andyou are not a snot-nosed stupid retarded kid, you are one of the most talented writers I know and should appreciate the gift you have of writing stories. Plus cancer is pretty rare and among people still below 25, cancer becomes even rarer. Because we are young, our cells are still dividing perfectly with no problems. If you pick up a drug habit, yea that will increase the chances and stuff like that. Although being depressed is not a good feeling, its normal. Everyone gets depressed at some point in their life, stress, school, w/e. I'm depressed currently because I have to think about college and passing my classes in junior year of high school which colleges look at the most, so all the pressure can be unbearable sometimes. But its normal. Don't worry too much about it, it'll go away soon enough Finished uploading the re edited Last Stand Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) hi Orlando! that must be fun!(I hope) Sorry your depressed, believe me I know how it feels considering that last year I would stay up till 12:00 or later on homework every night, everyone bullied me, cussed me out, my teachers didn't believe me that their homework actually took that long(annoying honors classes!) and that I had no real friends(they all backstabbed me, except one or two of them.) So either way I know how you feel. Just push through and it'll get better, I promise. It did for me! :D Prard 04:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I found Redwall was a good way to take my mind off of my depression. Sounds fine to me!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Slothunog ;) Cool! I'm interested in Cryptozoology too! Do you have the book "Claws, Jaws and Dinosaurs"? Spooky! -- Verminfate 06:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) hey do you have an e-mail. I Need to tell ya some stuff about the GN Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Done with Mossflower I'm about half through Martin the Warrior. Update on Fires of the Sea. Update on User:Hollyfire53. Can you look at the section labled "!"? Thanks, SM? =:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hiya You guys are all trying to help me more than Eulalia has ever tried to do lol.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 23:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Pic I've done a pic of you. Now I have to wait to get that ruddy scanner working.*snorts* Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) About ahuizotl Here's what I found out about it. It's a lemur-like water creature that lives in South America and is said to catch it's prey with a hand on the end of it's tail. It likes to eat people and makes a sound like a human baby crying. Weird huh? If you want to know more you can go on wikipeidia, they have a reeeeaally long list of cryptozoological (man that's a long word!) creatures. BTW, in case you didn't know I added another chapter onto my new story. Enjoy! -- Verminfate 03:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Amazing Drawings! Wow! Your drawings are fantastic, Shieldmaiden! Pe-ads the Mighty 16:18, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I Did a drawing of ye. Hope ye enjoy it, matey! It's called "FennaGaledeep.jpg". Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 22:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Oops Oops, sorry for getting it confused! Also, I started my fanfic, STEAM, and I was wondering if you could add it to your list? Pe-ads the Mighty 15:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Review, chapter nine, MTWII (I realize that I skipped a few chapters and that this is taking awhile. Sorry. I'll go back and do those chapters soon enogh. This just happened to be where I am in your fan fic. BTW, It's really good!) (so far nothing akward! just changed yuo to you, and sh to she, and instanntly to instantly, Lond Patrol to Long Patrol!) "The water was very shallow, up to about 6 feet from the edge." The water remained shallow about six feet outwards from the edge. (Just a little confusing the way it was worded was a little confusing. Since this one isn't reall a tech edit, I didn't directly edit it onto the story, this one I'm just showin' ya.) (BTW, you like Fiddler on the roof?) "Rose can't come because she is forgotten"(Okay, this isn't really an editing thing just a question. does he mean that Rose has Forgotten, or does it mean that they have forgotten her?) That was a fun one 'cause I was reading it for the first time as well as writing the review.:) Prard SNOW! is melting :( 02:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) chapter ten MTWII (so far I just fixed the link to the Shrimp and Hotroot Soup page, and changed you to your in "Tarry not, continue on you way/When one has fallen in the land without rain.".) The temporary pause in his defense tactics brought the gulls to his like iron to a magnet.(I changed the his in bold to him.) (love this chapter!) "Only Burdock, not willing to see her friend punished for something he was innocent of." (fragment. lacks a verb) (Saint Elmo's fire, eh?Someone's been reading castawys of the Flying Duchtmen!(I love that book too)) (changed motal to mortal) great chapter! Prard SNOW! is melting :( 04:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Heheheh... (sniggers) I am now co-writer to Kalmia Polifolia's (I hope I spelled that right!) story. It is titled War of Fire and has two chapters so far.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 13:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) nice makes sense about Rose. I can't wait till I get to part 4 eithet!Prard SNOW! is melting :( 14:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Land of Eternal Ice. Re-read chapter 2 to see what I changed. -- Verminfate 22:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) BTW Have you seen my essay? It's called similarities w/MTW and LL. Go ahead and add some more if you think of any. Thanks!-- Verminfate 22:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Well? The story, Shieldmaiden! What are we gonna do?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Why not? And in terms of the real animal world thingy, sso are ferrets and badgers and polecats and stuff. Anyway, I like it! When should we set it in the Redwall world?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea! But we couldn't have done B anyway coz I haven't read Doomwyte. Anyway, (warning! Awkward question!) Does Leatho and Tiria marry? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:11, 30 January 2009 (UTC) It's about time for another female hero(ine)! But the weasel is male. Lessee, I'm good at names. The otter is called Tayna Barkdog (by her parents) but the queen calls her Muskfur (from mustelidae, if you haven't realised. I'm brainy.). And her parents survive and somehow get off the isle, land in Mossflower, get in Redwall and look after the weasel, Farlin, as a sub for Tayna. Blah blah blah. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Good point. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:18, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I can't remember. Did Banya have a named mate in HR? If not, he's called Dangero Galedeep. Pronounced exactly how it's spelt. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) And obviously we'll need a title. We can't start before we have the details, though, so we don't have to keep telling each other what we should have done and not hhave done. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:27, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden? Seeing as you read so many Fan Fics, can you update me essay? Essay:Tying up loose ends Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) can you e-mail it to me? (posting it on here would spoil it ;) ) You did get my e-mail right? oh, posting more pics :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Land of Eternal Ice. Some surprise returns! -- Verminfate 06:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) sorry I haven't been on in a while, I went out of town, then I got back and was sick. By the way, update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 00:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) yep ok, so do you know how to move the fan fics to the blog thingy? I dunno how. (you know me, i never understand anything) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) oh thanks for telling me. should i post Tam's Revenge, TR II, and TR III now, or try to edit it first? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:14, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Slide to the LEFT! Just letting folks know that all of my fanfictions have been moved to those fangled new blog things. --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 14:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) pfft yourself I so am not! I have a little while to go and about $4000 until I'm doing that good. (see I'm doing a group photo and er.... no comment....) and I will read them straight away! (Meaning after I take a shower doodle around for a little bit and then get back on.) so, BRB! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:18, 31 January 2009 (UTC) LORD ALMIGHTY! Its almost time for your 3rd archive lol :D congrats! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fan-fics All of my fan-fics, current or upcoming, are now being moved to my blogs. Thanks! --:Hollyfire Talk to me, please! 18:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I just got back from the auditions. Whew! Thank goodness they're over! I auditioned for The Twelve Dancing Princesses.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I tried out for the ballet. To be honest with you I'' don't even know what the ballet version's like. I'll let you know if I made it! The judges will post the results on their wedsite on Monday. *sigh* I wish I didn't have to wait so long to find out.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!!! :Tree_Climber(not logged in) :I'm so glad you like it. I will try to keep adding more each day.Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The origanals. Didn't know there were GNs for them.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I'll see if I can find any of the GNs at the libary. Marvalous places libaries.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thankee!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) A tale of Two Quests Possibly tonight. xD. It needs some work before people think its a dead solider. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 21:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Let's see now Hmm...Ideas...Um...Well, I've got tons of ideas but maybe you could tell me what the ends gonna be like and I'll get back to you.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Right now I'm in a what ever mood so what ever you feel like doin'. Though if you want me to give you some ideas it would help knowin what ya wanna do.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, here are some o' 'em. *Brome mets a very pretty mousemaid and they fall in love *Martin dies (Don't think you'll be useing this un) *Gonff sits around in the gatehouse or somewhere else thinking up clues to the Doomwyte Idol's eyes *Columbine gets pregnant again *When Martin comes back they have a big feast and Skipper falls into the pond and Lady Amber has to save him (Yes this is from Mossflower but you could use it) *Ivy, Chugger, and Gonflet invade the kitchens at night and when they get found they get put on Abbess's Report I've got to go now. I'll put some more up later.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I just wrote an Essay called Essay:The Religon of Redwall if you want to check it out.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) So, what will the story be called? And how will we do it considering the Blogs? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) And, can you help me with me essay? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Or whattabout "An Otter's Fate"? Or maybe "The Tale of a Barkdog", change Dangero Galedeep to Dangero Barkdog. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you update the stories as they are written, grammar, leave the spelling unless it's obviously wrong, because I live in Australia, and to you "colours" is spelt "colors". Oh yeah, and if I got any facts wrong, you correct them. The more I write on the essay, the more work ye have! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Option B, if any of them, and I quite agree. Maybe Kolun '''Galedeep' can be Dangero's cousin, and godfather to Tayna. BTW, we'll have to kill off someone from High Rhulain... Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:59, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sure Thing, I use "sabre", "centre", "colour", and so on. PS Do you have Red Roosters in America? They're fast food outlets, and they have an ad saying that they're Aussie made, and it said "They just don't get it in America". Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) A very important update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 19:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest: Part II, new section! Check it out! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 15:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon; now on my blog; Eclipse'll be started soon, like in a week. Then I'll wait until Hollyfire's finished, then start Short on Sunrise. Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 23:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :) Hey whats up i would read them but it would take me forever and i dont have the time but im quite sure theyre great--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me oh, and add me to the list of being alerted for updates. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) by the way I need your advice for something. i sorta drew a picture of lenna wildlough (y'know the one from my fan fic) and she looks a lot like tiria wildlough. Should i post it on? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) WAHOOO! I made it! I'm in the ballet! YEEESSSSSS! I'm a visiting princess. Don't really know what they do. But who cares? It's one of the best parts!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 04:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) What about Shieldstripe? And maybe you should have put the link to my story where it says, "In Elmstripe's Story" or otherwise put the rest of the links in the title. Presentation, y'know. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) About Finnbarr's swords... Update on The Land of Eternal Ice! In it is explained how Nauruto got Finnbarr's blades. But I made it possible for you to include something like that in Taggerung Quest. (BTW I found another cryptozoology website called cryptozoology.com. You may already know about it, but just to let you know if you don't.) -- Verminfate 05:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Mariel of Redwall! I'm reading Mariel of Redwall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Update on Nightmoon (again!), update on my user page, not mandatory. Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ok... i've got no idea what you're talking about 'cause i haven't read doomwyte yet. the confounded library doesn't even have eulalia yet. i'll just have to wait till august to buy the paperback eulalia. Mom says the hardcover is too expensive. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ok so when are you gonna add more to your fan fics? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, well how about a name like Emerlis Ligamenta (joints, y'see.)? And her full name could be Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta. But how will set her up? Make her a squirrel if you agree to the name, it sounds like one. PS If anyone else wants to do a joint wid me or you we could make them Ligamentas! Whaddaya say? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I finished! Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes. I'm gonna put it with Elmstripe's story, and delete it from Fan Fic. Still edit the essay. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Update! Have you read my update for The Land of Eternal Ice yet? I plan on doing another later today. I also put Of Warriors and Corsairs on my blog page. Verminfate 20:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!?! DELETE YOUR STORY?!?! DO NOT DELETE IT!!! IF YOU DELETE IT, YOU'RE CRAZYItalic text!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 23:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your support! Sure we could make a joint account but what about the password? We have to keep it secret but I don't have email. Hmmm, I'm gonna go ask Lord TBT if we can keep it the way it is and not move it to a blog. Oh, and I really don't want to say this but here goes, just cause you review the most does not mean you are the only one who likes a story. Others like it alot to but just can't review it as much. I hate typing critic and things like that! --Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Right, Deyna. PS How you get archive? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC)